On Solid Oak Doors and Victorian Porches
by magnipisika16
Summary: Blue and Green lived in a small, cottage-like house just up north of the Viridian gym.
Blue and Green lived in a small, cottage-like house just up north of the Viridian gym, where the forest and city meet to let the sounds of early morning chatters resonate with the last minute hums of dawn. It was a small, stone-walled structure splashed with the color of bluish-grey (just a little above the natural color of cement), although there were small splatters of green, red, and white scattered about, from the vibrantly-painted window sills to the glimmering red and green garlands left over from last December.

(Green had opted to take care of that one of these days, but that one day never seemed to pull through. Not that Blue minded. She deemed it tedious since they'd end up having to set them up again come September, as Christmas seemed to arrive to Viridian a little earlier than in other cities.)

They had a small Victorian porch just in front, a few feet away from their fence (painted white and sky blue alternately, as per request of the lady of the house), and even though it was most of the time empty save for a rather comically-large rocking chair and a few potted plants, it was enough as welcome, especially to the very few visitors who dared to try and brave the possibility of actually chancing upon the couple only to be met (most of the time) by the solid oak door remaining closed no matter how many times they would knock.

Green and Blue were almost never home. Some neighbors would even attest to having to last _months_ ––some even years––of not being able to meet the rather famed couple who lived in that small cottage-like house, just up north of their city. And it was almost unthinkable for a neighborhood as small as theirs.

But it's also unthinkable for anyone to not know who they are.

Green has had a reputation around Viridian, even back when he was young. Though, yes, the citizens have already heard of his name plenty of times what with the fame of his grandfather, but it wasn't long before they started associating this name with a face and a title––credentials that deviate if not exceed the grandfather whose shadows he had to live under for so long. Gym leader, astounding trainer, field researcher, and even a scholar… Green was many things to the eyes of the Viridian populace.

To some, he was even everything... but visible.

If it weren't for the little imprints he'd leave around the constantly well-kept Viridian Gym, people would've considered Green a myth.

Blue was also quite a big name around the city. Like Green, she started out as simply a name, and often, it's appended with "one of the pokedex holders from Pallet Town", and is left at that. It took some time before they could associate that name with a face.

Oh, but dear god, when they did.

Viridian City was never the same the moment Blue stepped into the picture.

It took Green some time to get used to the attention Blue's gotten and keeps on getting when they first moved in. Heads would turn just about anywhere whenever Blue, ever elegant in her sundress, would walk around the city, an impish smile on her face as she twirls her pink, rather oddly-textured parasol behind her, her other arm swaying around gently and freely if not locked against her Green's.

Blue never minded the attention, of course. It was enough compensation for her initial apprehensions of having to move away from the bustling lifestyle she's gotten used to back in the Sevii Islands. The peaceful suburban life was never quite her style, and the double-digit population of the city seemed almost unnerving.

Blue loved people, and Viridian City almost didn't have any.

But Green's main work was settled in Viridian, and the moment she said yes to his question, she knew that she had also said yes to his obligations as… Well, as everything he actually is right now, and there's just too much for her to enumerate.

What matters most is that he is what the ring on his left finger connotes, and that's all she needs to mention.

Besides, between having to live permanently overseas, away from friends and family, Viridian City seemed like the better option.

At least she could go back to Pallet Town every now and then to visit her roots, and maybe some old comrades. Yellow, she lived nearby too, and that really helped.

Especially during those days when she'd sit by their porch all alone, waiting for someone who's already told her of his impending overtime at work. Again. There she'd watch the stars, maybe the occasional clouds, and the luminescent half-moon that have been watching over Viridian for weeks. Back in Sevii, in her parent's home, Blue also had the same hobby, except, instead of stars, she'd watch the people moving about––9:30 in the evening, and their neighborhood was still brimming with life.

Here in Viridian, the people's body clocks scheduled 7:30PM as lights out, and sometimes it drove her mad at how dark midnights were like in the suburbs.

It reminded her of her childhood.

It was at times like these that Blue would feel a small tingling of sadness at the edge of her being, thinking of how much she had to go through not to be alone in the dark again, only to find herself on most evenings like tonight wallowing in the same feeling of loneliness she had worked so hard to eliminate.

But she knew better than to cultivate these thoughts within her. Unlike before, the loneliness subsides whenever she wakes up the next morning to him setting the table for breakfast––his subtle way of asking for forgiveness, though he'd most of the time deny it. And as soon as she sees him open his mouth as a response to her offhand comments on how he looked or perhaps how his cooking tasted––something that often accentuates to their usual early morning banters that never fail to end the moment their lips touch––she knew that the small cottage they've built just up north of the Viridian Gym was home.

She can never rely on fate to never break her heart to pieces, but she can always rely on him to continuously pick them up and hold them tight together.

And for Blue, that's all that matters.

– **FIN–**

 _Still impulse writing because my schedule is killing me. Was inspired by an oldrivalshipping post I found on Tumblr. Will credit it formally next time._

 _Am also thinking about making one in Green's perspective, but we'll see :)_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
